guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health
Health, represented by the red bar in the user interface, represents the character's life force (often called "hit points"). When a character's health reaches zero, the character dies. Maximum health All level one characters start with 100 health. Every level a character earns increases their maximum health by 20. This brings maximum health to 480 at level of 20. In addition, some skills, weapon upgrades, focuses, shields, armor, and runes can affect a player's maximum health. Morale Boosts and death penalty also affect maximum health. Any temporary effects on maximum health also modify current health by the same amount, albeit also temporarily. For example, if a creature with 300 of 500 health has its maximum health reduced by 100, it would then have 200 of 400 health. When the effect expires, the creature would be restored to 300 of 500 health. Reduction of maximum health cannot, however, reduce a creature to below 1 current health. Health regeneration/degeneration The rate at which health regenerates (or degenerates) is represented by pips, or arrows, that appear in the health bar. Each pip indicates 2 points per second of health recovery (arrows pointing to the right) or loss (arrows pointing to the left). Health degeneration usually affects the color of a character's health bar. A pale pink skill bar indicates bleeding, while a green bar indicates disease, poison or health degeneration from an environmental effect and a purple bar indicates degeneration from a hex or well. Degeneration from Burning, Miasma or Malaise does not affect the color of the health bar. Natural health regeneration If a character is not at full health, isn't attacking, isn't using a skill that targets foe, and hasn't lost health recently (from damage, sacrifice, or health degeneration), then the character will slowly start gaining health regeneration as a form of natural healing. Natural health regeneration stops when any one of the above conditions cease to be true. :After 5 seconds you get a health regeneration of 1 :After 7 seconds you get a health regeneration of 2 :After 9 seconds you get a health regeneration of 3 :After 11 seconds you get a health regeneration of 4 :After 13 seconds you get a health regeneration of 5 :After 15 seconds you get a health regeneration of 6 :After 17 seconds you get a health regeneration of 7. Maximum health regeneration/degeneration The maximum net regeneration or degeneration is limited to ten pips. For example, if a character is both poisoned (-4 pips) and burning (-7 pips), the character will only suffer from -10 health degeneration. If Healing Breeze at 12 Healing Prayers is then cast upon that character to provide +8 pips of regeneration, then net total will now be -7 + -4 + 8 = -3 pips (not -2, as only the net result is subject to capping). In the original situation involving only poison and burning, the -1 pip of degeneration over the cap has no immediate effect but it is still "there" and matters when a source of health regeneration is thrown in. Related Skills Skills that cause "health gain" (or steal health) * Way of Perfection * Ether Renewal * Illusion of Weakness * Contemplation of Purity, Draw Conditions, Healing Seed, Live Vicariously * Blood Magic: Blood Drinker, Blood Renewal, Jaundiced Gaze, Lifebane Strike, Mark of Subversion, Oppressive Gaze, Order of the Vampire, Shadow Strike, Soul Leech, Unholy Feast, Vampiric Bite, Vampiric Gaze, Vampiric Spirit, Vampiric Swarm, Vampiric Touch * Curses: Feast of Corruption, Insidious Parasite, Parasitic Bond * Death Magic: Animate Vampiric Horror, Consume Corpse, Soul Feast, Taste of Death, Taste of Pain * No Attribute: Grenth's Balance * Heal as One, Predator's Pounce, Predatory Season * Bloodsong, Boon of Creation, Generous Was Tsungrai, Nightmare Weapon, Spirit Boon Strike, Spirit Light Weapon, Vengeful Was Khanhei, Vengeful Weapon * Healing Signet, "Victory is Mine!" *Skills that cause Healing *Skills and their efficiency at healing Skills that affect maximum health * Vital Blessing * Aura of the Lich, Demonic Flesh * Fertile Season, Symbiosis * Generous Was Tsungrai, Vital Weapon * Defy Pain, Endure Pain, Signet of Stamina * Avatar of Melandru *Skills that cause Deep Wound Skills that cause health regeneration * Shadow Refuge * Healing Breeze, Mending, Shield of Regeneration, Succor, Watchful Spirit * Blood Bond, Blood Renewal, Life Siphon, Life Transfer, Verata's Sacrifice, Well of Blood, Well of Power * Melandru's Resilience, Symbiotic Bond, Troll Unguent * Recuperation, Resilient Was Xiko, Resilient Weapon, Signet of Creation, Weapon of Warding * "I Will Avenge You!", "I Will Survive!" * Agnar's Rage, Crystal Hibernation, Dwayna's Blessing Skills that cause health degeneration * Enduring Toxin, Seeping Wound * Conjure Phantasm, Conjure Nightmare, Crippling Anguish, Illusion of Pain, Images of Remorse, Migraine, Phantom Pain, Recurring Insecurity * Blood Bond, Faintheartedness, Life Siphon, Life Transfer, Malaise, Parasitic Bond, Suffering, Vile Miasma, Well of Suffering, Wither * Lacerate * Spirit Channeling * Spectral Agony *Skills that cause bleeding *Skills that cause burning *Skills that cause disease *Skills that cause poison Category:Glossary Category:Game mechanics